An Unexpected Consequence
by TheFallenArchangel
Summary: London 1941. What happened after the church was blown to pieces? Only Crowley really knows... One-shot


So this is my first try at a Good Omens fic, so please review :)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens. If I did then Crowley would have been confirmed to be Raphael and the series would go on for many more seasons..._**

"_Little demonic miracle of my own. Lift home?" Crowley asked Aziraphale as he walked out of the ruins of the church._

The angel stood in shock for a moment as he stared at the books. Crowley had saved them, and had saved them for him, Aziraphale. He could have chosen to save the vat of Holy Water, but had chosen to make him happy instead. The angel started oozing love for his demon, but quickly masked it. It really would not do for anyone to find out just how he felt about the demon.

"Angel?" Crowley called out and broke the trance the angel was in.

"Yes, coming Crowley." He said as he quickly made his way through the ruins. Aziraphale climbed into the passenger seat of the Bentley and looked at his demon. "You called me your friend." He said in a quiet voice.

The demon bit the inside of his cheek lightly and forced himself to answer. "Well, I was just uh.." his cheeks started turning a delicious shade of pink. "Shut up Angel." He adjusted the sunglasses on his face as he started to pull the car away from the debris field. They almost got to the road before Crowley cried out in pain. "What the Hell?" He quickly ripped his jacket off to see a raw patch on his arm. It was slowly growing and bubbling as if he had…

"Shit Crowley!" Aziraphale miracled a towel and tried to rub the Holy Water off of the demon. A single drop had landed on his sleeve and a minuscule part of that drop had made its way through the fabric to rub against the demon's arm. The angel tried to miracle every trace of it away, but the burn kept spreading. He tried to heal it, but nothing he did would work. "Crowley! Nothing I do is working!" There was panic in his voice now as he looked at his beloved demon. He could not lose his Crowley, especially not before he apologized to him for always spurning his friendship.

Crowley groaned in pain as the Holy Water was slowly eradicating him. "I know Angel." He grunted as he moved his hand over the burn and concentrated on healing it. His whole body tensed up as the pain faded away before his skin finally healed up completely. The burn was gone, not even pink skin remained where the most deadly substance to demons once kissed his skin.

Aziraphale sat back in shock as the burn started to heal up. There was no possible way a demon could heal himself of Holy Water. Only one angel was ever capable of healing to that extent and the Archangel Raphael was dead. Or was he?

"Crowley…" His voice was filled with awe. "How the Heaven did you do that?"

The demon did not look over at the angel as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. "Leave it be Angel." He said in a low voice.

"Raphael.." The angel barely breathed the name before he felt the car move to an even faster speed. Really these machines were not safe.

Crowley gripped the steering wheel of his Bentley as he sped off towards the angel's bookstore. He had heard his once name from the other's lips. The little breath that completely tore his world apart, because Aziraphale could not know who he was. If he knew, then Michael and Gabriel would know. Then the two Archangels would hunt him down. Now he did not actually know if his younger siblings would actually harm him, or just be excited that he was not dead, but he really could not take the chance. So he drove in silence until he screeched to a stop in front of the bookstore. The demon then took his sunglasses off and turned towards the angel, his eyes full of sadness. "Please Aziraphale…"

The angel had basically taken Crowley's reaction as confirmation on his previous identity. He spent the rest of the car ride thinking about how thrilled Michael and Gabriel would be to have their older sibling back. It was not as if Raphael had really Fallen as hard as Lucifer had. Honestly the former Archangel was not nearly as good at being a demon as he thought he was.

"They would be thrilled to know that you are alive Raphael!" The angel's eyes were lit with joy at the thought of reuniting the siblings. "Please come report in with me!"

Crowley's eyes hardened as he glared at the angel. "No." He said simply. "They will not accept me anymore than they have Lucifer. I'm sorry Aziraphale, but I am no longer Raphael." He said in a stern voice. Now he had to do something to the angel that he really wished he never had to do. "I'm sorry Aziraphale, but no one can know who I am." He reached out and cupped the angel's cheek. Before Aziraphale could react, Crowley's lips crashed upon his own.

The angel quickly melted into the kiss. It was rough and demanding, as if it would only ever happen once. It was over far too soon.

Crowley pulled away and looked into his angel's eyes. "I'm sorry my Angel." He leaned his forehead against Aziraphale's forehead and closed his eyes. He was modifying his memories of this evening so that the angel would remember nothing of his true identity or that he had been hit with Holy Water.

Once he was finished, Crowley pulled away and replaced his sunglasses upon his face. "Have a good evening Aziraphale." He said smugly. "And try to not play the hero again."

The angel rolled his eyes at the demon. "Oh Crowley…" He opened the door and got out. "Goodnight my dear." He walked to the bookstore and disappeared inside. No memory remained of who Crowley really was.


End file.
